


Interrupted

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Consent is Sexy, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sexy Times, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel), wong gtfo so we can bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Kiss prompt: “a kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party” with Doctor Strange.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Oh thank you, anon. I would have died if someone didn’t request Stephen. I told myself I’d write this tomorrow. But I got too excited! I hope you enjoy :)

“Forty bucks should cover it and tip, right?”

You flipped through a small bundle of cash to separate the bills.

“Yeah, that should do it,” Wong said with a nod.

“Awesome.” You handed him two twenties. “Oh wait! We need more tea. Do you mind making an extra stop?”

Pursing his lips, Wong shook his head. You gave him an extra twenty.

As he turned to leave the Sanctum, you tapped him on the shoulder to catch his attention for one more request.

“And please…”

You glanced down and bit your lip. Then looked back at him to finish.

“Take...your...time.”

You emphasized the last three words then cleared your throat.

“Take my time... _ooooohh_ ,” he said. His eyes widened with enlightenment.

You grit your teeth and nodded, avoiding eye contact with him.

“Strange is picky with his tea. Last I checked, the nearest store is out of stock. So I’ll have to go to the farther one. Should take me at least an hour. _At least_. Plus grabbing dinner…” Wong said with a casual shrug.

You mouthed ‘thank you’ to him, afraid to let the words actually linger in the air.

Wong left the Sanctum and the door closed with an echoing thud. You let out a breath that you didn’t realize you were holding in. Then you walked to the library for your second request of the evening.

Leaning on the doorway, you watched Stephen as he diligently devoured his most recent read. The Cloak of Levitation was dutifully perched on his shoulders. He furrowed his brow as he scanned the page, soaking in every word. A soft smile spread across your lips as you observed him.

“Wong grabbing dinner?” he asked without looking up.

“Mhmm,” you hummed as you strolled through the library. You wrapped your arms around him from behind. Stroking his chest along the chains of the Eye of Agamotto, you leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“How much more do you have left?”

Stephen flipped the page. “Only just started.”

He could feel your hair brush along his ear as you nodded. You propped your hands on his shoulders so you could lower yourself with more precision. You placed a kiss on his cheek and it bundled into a smile in response.

Threading your fingers through his hair, you continued to pepper the side of his face with delicate kisses. You resumed stroking his chest so you could feel his breathing pick up in pace. Without lifting his eyes from the page, Stephen let out a soft moan as you gave his dark locks a gentle tug.

“I still have...we can’t…” he breathed lowly. Your palm soaked in the vibration of his chest like dry soil meeting rain.

“Wong’s getting dinner.”

He groaned softly.

“And tea…”

He leaned his back deeper into your chest; eyes still locked on the page in front of him.

“He said it should take at least an hour,” you brushed your lips along his earlobe, “at least.”

Inaccessible to your view, Stephen's eyes finally broke free from his book as his pupils blew wide open.

“Oh thank god,” he panted.

He grabbed you by the wrist to swing you into his lap. Wrapping his hand around the back of your neck, he yanked your face to his and stole your breath with a desperate kiss. You buried one hand in his hair and lightly scratched the tender flesh along his neck.

Breaking away from your passionate rhythm of kisses, you lowered your lips to his neck. Honing in behind his ear, you nibbled, licked, and sucked with a devoted pace. You own ears cherished the lyrical moans that rumbled from his chest.

He used his hands to lower you more firmly into his lap. Both of you appreciated the growing friction between your bodies. Your hands ran across his chest and fumbled in an awkward attempt to remove his robes.

“I swear, Stephen. I never know how you put these on every morning,” you panted. Your hot breath sent the hair on the back of his neck on end.

Stephen chuckled as he returned your face to kissing his lips. His hand drew under your top and steadied itself along your back, teasingly tracing his thumb along the underside of your bra strap.

Giving up with the front of his robes, you lowered your hands to his belt and furiously tried to undo the various straps, buckles, and bands. But before you could make much progress in undressing your beautiful sorcerer, your hand was swatted away.

You broke away from your kiss and glanced down to confirm your physical senses. One of his hands was under your top. The other was firmly planted on your hip.

If that’s where his hands were...then what just hit you?

You drew your hand to his belt again only to have the Cloak of Levitation smack the top of it. Stephen let out a starved gasp as you leaned back to remove your chest from his.

“What the—” you barely managed to breathe out. Your head was certainly not in a place to formulate logical conclusions.

You both glanced down as you once again, went to touch his belt and the Cloak swatted your hand away. It removed itself from Stephen’s shoulders to float in front of the both of you. Then it waggled what resembled a finger at you.

“Is it censoring us?” you asked Stephen.

“I-I don’t know what it wants.”

You turned your head to the Cloak. “Are you protecting him right now?”

It nodded.

“From me?”

It nodded again.

“How am I dangerous?”

It gestured from you and then to Stephen. You looked back at Stephen who was equally as bewildered and lacking full mental faculties like you.

“I don’t know what it wants. I don’t speak relic,” you said.

Stephen glared at the Cloak.

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” he groaned.

It nodded.

“Then why are you being like this?”

It rubbed its collar on his face.

“I want this,” Stephen confirmed. “I want her.”

Then the Cloak soared into the air and landed back next to the two of you with a wiggle.

“Oh my gosh,” you breathed.

Stephen turned his head to look back at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Stephen Strange, would you like to have sex with me?”

“Uhhh, yes. Very much so.”

The Cloak started to bob up and down in circles in a celebratory dance. You watched with an open mouth, still a little dumbstruck. When it was finished, it resumed to float next to the two of you.

“Okay, now that I have his explicit verbal consent, may we resume?”

It nodded.

You looked back and Stephen and whispered, “Please tell me it’s not going to watch us now. That would just...weird.”

“Don’t worry, I can take care of that.”

Then, with a gentle whoosh of the air, you were in your bed, all clothing **–** both sentient and not **–** was nowhere in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying the series? Read the guidelines and submit a request [here.](https://melanoms.tumblr.com/post/613164682334945280/lets-kiss-50-kiss-challenge)


End file.
